


Reunion

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-12-19
Updated: 1998-12-19
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: I think the title says it all. Perrin's b-a-c-k.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Reunion by Selena Coontz

Title: Reunion  
Author: Selena Coontz  
email: or  
Category: Romance, ScullySlash  
Rating: NC-17 - Explicit F/F sex  
Disclaimer: Scully and Mulder belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and the Fox Network who refuse to let them have the fun they so obviously need.  
Summary: I think the title says it all. Perrin's b-a-c-k.  
My heartfelt thanks to XF-Stew and Radclyffe for their input. You guys are the best!

* * *

Reunion  
by Selena Coontz

Scully stood, anxiously awaiting Perrin's arrival on AA Flight 1698 from Dallas/Fort Worth to DC. She glanced at her watch. 6:15, seven minutes late already.

Her heart jitterbugged in her chest as her feelings alternated between happy anticipation and nervousness at Perrin's imminent arrival.

They hadn't seen each other for a month. Circumstances beyond their control seemed to conspire to keep them apart. But finally, this weekend, everything had fallen into place.

It had been a month of ups and downs for Scully.

Things had happened so quickly in Texas. Scully, who had never had a romantic relationship with a woman before, had fallen hard for Perrin. When she was with Perrin, everything had seemed so clear. And since her arrival home, when she had spoken with her on the phone or chatted with her over the Internet, everything seemed right.

But late at night, lying in her bed alone, doubts and fears nagged at her. Could she actually be in love with another woman? Sha had had a big crush on Mrs. Wright, her high school biology teacher and later on Lynn, a fellow intern. But nothing had come of it. Lynn was definitely interested in men and Scully hid her infatuation, chastising herself occasionally for being attracted to her friend. She sometimes fantasized about women, a favorite being the character of Dax on Deep Space Nine, imagining the incredible adventures possible in a holosuite. But she had never taken her crushes and fantasies seriously despite her less than stellar record of romantic entanglements with men, believing most women had similar thoughts. And she hadn't spoken of her fears with anyone - not even Perrin.

And Mulder was clueless as usual, failing to notice Scully's happiness or introspection. Or if he did, not commenting on it. She had wanted to bring it up to him, wanted to share the good news in her life, but didn't quite know how, opting instead to wait for the "right" moment, which had yet to arrive. *Yeah, right*

*Chicken* she thought to herself. But it wasn't just that. She was still searching her own soul. Admitting to Mulder, or anyone else, that she was in love with another woman and had experienced the best, most satisfying and most _right_ feeling sex she had ever had in her life would irrevocably change the way she was perceived by those around her.

Scully roused from her musings as she noticed disembarking passengers begin to emerge from the terminal. All around her families, friends and lovers greeted one another with hugs and kisses and delighted laughter.

Scully stood in the midst of other reunions, suddenly feeling shy, and then she saw her. She watched Perrin's face as it was transformed by joy when their eyes met.

"Oh, chica!" Perrin grabbed Scully and hugged her fiercely.

Scully's doubts washed away in that moment as Perrin held her, the happiness she felt at their reunion bubbling to the surface.

"I wish I could really kiss you," Perrin whispered in her ear after brushing her lips across Scully's.

The remnant of nervousness and tension Scully felt melted in Perrin's presence.

*This is right* Aloud, she said, "Can you wait for the car? I know what happens when you kiss me. Spending the night in jail for Indecent Exposure and Lewd Behavior is _not_ how I envisioned spending the evening." Her eyes twinkled as she smiled at the taller woman.

"C'mon." Perrin took Scully's hand and began pulling her forward. "Let's get my bags and get out of here."

They held hands as they waited for Perrin's luggage to appear, neither of them wanting to break contact. Their eyes darted occasionally to the luggage carousel, but otherwise they looked at each other.

"I can't believe I'm finally here," Perrin said, smiling at Scully.

"Me, neither," Scully said returning the smile. "I'm really glad you are."

"Oh, chica." Perrin squeezed Scully's hand and closed her eyes, her happiness nearly overwhelming her.

Perrin's bags finally appeared and they both grabbed one. "Let's get out of here before I have to throw you down on the baggage carousel and have my way with you," she said.

"Promises, promises," Scully said with a grin.

After placing the bags in the trunk, they got in the car and immediately turned toward each other.

"Now..." Perrin said as she reached out and brushed her fingertips across Scully's jaw.

They came together quickly. As if by saving a split second now in making their lips touch, they could make up for the month apart. Their mouths opened immediately, tongues darting swiftly against each other, both trying to rediscover...reclaim the other.

Perrin wrapped her fingers in Scully's hair, massaging the back of her head.

Scully moaned, finally breaking the kiss, breathless. "I've missed you so much."

"Chica..." Perrin groaned, resting her forehead against Scully's. "Missed isn't a big enough word. I've ached for you. I have a gaping hole in my heart when we're apart." Perrin's eyes glistened with the strong emotion. "I never thought I'd find someone like you. I thought you only existed in my dreams."

"Oh, Perrin."

Perrin brought her mouth back to Scully's, this time kissing her slowly, thoroughly. Trying to show her the love she felt in her heart.

Pulling back, Scully captured Perrin's eyes with her own. "Let's go home," she said huskily.

"Yes."

*********************************************************************

As soon as they entered Scully's apartment they headed straight to her bedroom. After dropping Perrin's luggage to the floor, they turned to each other.

"Dana," Perrin murmured, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Scully said softly and knew in that moment that it was true.

Now that they were in the apartment the urgency they had felt was gone.

"I want tonight to last forever," Perrin said. "I want to make slow, sweet love to you. I want to relish every moment. Every sensation. I want to watch your beautiful face when you come over and over and over...."

Scully felt desire pooling deep in her belly. "Oh God, Perrin. You don't even have to touch me. You seduce me with words."

"Then let me touch you and make it complete."

Their eyes locked, green meeting blue as they slowly brought their mouths together. Scully eyes closed first, unable to withstand the intensity of Perrin's gaze.

The kiss was soft, lingering, as their lips slowly became reacquainted. Perrin brought one hand to the back of Scully's neck and held her gently. Her lips parted and Scully's response was immediate as hers followed suit. But Perrin wouldn't be rushed, didn't _want_ to be rushed. With every fiber of her being humming with pent up desire, it would have been so easy to tear Scully's clothes off and take her quickly. She didn't think Scully would even protest. But as much as her body wanted quick gratification, her mind wanted to savor each kiss, each look, each caress. She wanted Dana to _know_ she loved her. That she meant everything to her.

Perrin lightly ran the tip of her tongue over Scully's lips before gradually pushing into her mouth. She leisurely explored the depths, teasing Scully's tongue, stroking the roof of her mouth, running her own tongue over Scully's teeth. Perrin sighed and groaned. *I'm home. Thank you, God.*

Scully pushed back against her, thrusting her tongue into Perrin's mouth. Perrin willingly capitulated, opening herself to whatever Scully wanted. Perrin lightly sucked on her tongue, wanting to draw Dana into herself as far as she could come.

The kiss deepened as the desire they had held in check suddenly erupted with blazing intensity. Perrin rubbed her palm over one of Scully's breasts, feeling the nipple harden through both her blouse and bra.

Scully moaned and pushed her breast into Perrin's hand.

"Oh, chica," Perrin murmured, "I love you. I've thought about nothing but this for a month and I want it to be so good for you. But I'm not sure if I have enough self-control to take it slow."

"Maybe the fifth time we do it tonight can be slow," Scully said and smiled at her. "Right now, I want your naked body against mine and I want your mouth and fingers doing their magic on me and in me."

"Oh God, Dana..." Perrin pulled Scully's mouth back to hers and kissed her hard. She ran her hands up inside Scully's blouse, feeling her soft skin, wishing she could meld their souls into one. She had feared things would be different - that the connection they had in Texas would be gone. That Scully would say she'd thought it over and didn't want a relationship with her. But now, holding her once again, having her return her kisses, her passion, she felt lightheaded with joy.

She brought her hands back out and began to slowly unbutton Dana's blouse. "I'm unwrapping the best gift I've ever received," she said softly.

Scully watched Perrin's fingers as they trembled slightly. *Oh, God. She does love me.*

Perrin pulled the blouse open and just looked at Scully for a moment before dropping her mouth to cover the pulse point beating on her throat. She tongued it lightly, feeling the pulse quicken and was helpless to stop a low groan from escaping her lips. "Dana...I can't believe how you affect me. I'm addicted to you. I want more and more and more."

Perrin's words swept over Scully like a tidal wave. She grabbed Perrin's head and pulled her mouth back to hers, kissing her deeply.

Perrin pushed the blouse off Scully's shoulders and it fell to the floor as she broke free from the kiss. "Chica," she whispered, as she lowered her mouth to Scully's breast. She sucked hard on the nipple through the silky material of Scully's bra.

"Oh God!" Scully groaned as her nipple elongated and hardened under the attention, her clit pulsing in sympathy with each stroke of Perrin's tongue.

With her mouth never leaving Scully's breast, Perrin lowered her hands and deftly unfastened the bra. Straightening back up, she pulled the bra off and smiled at the result of her handiwork. Scully's breasts looked full, her nipples impossibly erect and hard.

"Proud of ourself, are we?" Scully asked.

Perrin looked at her and nodded. "You have no idea, _no idea_ how much I love seeing you like this and knowing I did it." She traced her fingertips down Scully's jaw and neck and over her shoulder. "It really turns me on to turn you on."

"Well, lady, I am turned on. What are you going to do about it?"

Perrin grinned. "Make it worse...or better, depending on your perspective." She stepped around behind Scully, pulling her hair back, as she dropped her lips to her shoulder and began nibbling and nuzzling her. At the same time she brought her hands to Scully's breasts, cupping them as she rolled and squeezed her nipples gently between her thumb and fingers.

Scully's head lolled back and her eyes closed. Her hips thrust forward as she was unable to control her body's reaction to the onslaught of sensation. She groaned deep in her throat, pressing her breasts harder into Perrin's hands.

Perrin continued her soft kisses on Scully's neck and lowered a hand to the button on her pants. After unbuttoning them, she pulled the zipper down. Bringing her mouth to the other side of Scully's neck, she kissed her way to her ear.

Her hot breath sent a shiver through Scully's body as Perrin whispered, "Look at yourself in the mirror."

Scully forced her eyes open and a thrill coursed through her at the picture she presented. Her back arched, her erect nipple peeking through Perrin's fingers, her face flushed, her breath ragged, her pants hanging open and her legs slightly spread....She cried out as Perrin snaked her hand beneath her panties to between her legs and cupped her, squeezing gently.

"I want you, Dana Scully," Perrin growled.

"Oh God, you've got me! Please," Scully begged as she pushed against Perrin's hand seeking relief for the precious ache Perrin had ignited in her body.

Perrin tugged at Scully's nipple, sending shockwaves through her as she parted her labia with her middle finger, running it lightly over her slick, engorged clit.

"Oh yes..." Scully groaned.

"You're so wet," Perrin said as she pushed the same finger into Scully.

"Yes!" Scully rocked against Perrin's hand.

"Oh no, you don't," Perrin said as she removed her hand. "Not yet," she whispered in Scully's ear.

Scully groaned at the loss of contact.

"I want my mouth on you when you come."

"Oh, yes...Please, do it."

"Perrin pushed Scully's pants and underwear down and pulled them off. *Oh God, I've never seen anyone as beautiful as she is. And to see her naked and aroused.* "You're so beautiful," Perrin said as she turned Scully back around and kissed her hard, plunging her tongue into her mouth. She ran her hands down Scully's back to her buttocks, pulling her against her. "Oh, chica," Perrin murmured as she broke free. "I have to get out of these clothes." She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off over her head, tossing it on the floor. Her bra quickly followed suit as Scully lanquidly watched, squeezing her own breasts. Perrin rapidly shed the rest of her clothes and pulled Scully back into her arms, kissing her briefly.

"Lie down," she said as she pushed Scully back to the bed and climbed in on top of her, wedging one leg between Scully's.

"Perrin, I'm so turned on. I've never felt like this with anyone else."

"Dana..."

They kissed once more, lovingly, their passion erupting again as the kiss went on.

Perrin began licking and kissing her way down Scully's body leaving a wet trail, that as it cooled, amplified the heat of Scully's skin. She reached her breasts and gently raked her teeth over a nipple, running her tongue over the tip, causing Scully to moan loudly.

"MMmmmm. Do you like that?"

"Oh, yeah."

Perrin moved her mouth to Scully's other breast, and covering the rough edges of her teeth with her lips, rhythmicly bit her. Each bite sent a current of desire straight to Scully's clit.

"Perrin, please," she begged as she rubbed against Perrin's leg, seeking relief.

"Don't you dare."

"Then, do it! Please! I can't stand anymore teasing."

"Chica..." Perrin growled as she pushed Scully's legs apart, settling herself between them. She looked up at Scully's face. "I love you," she said softly. She gently nuzzled into her, getting reacquainted. "I've missed this so much," she said softly before diving back in enthusiasticly, sensing Scully's nearness to orgasm and need for firmer contact.

Scully thrust against her, desperate for the release that suddenly overtook her. "Oh God!" she screamed as she reared up, pushing against Perrin's mouth. "Yes, yes, yessss..."

"MMMmmmmmm," Perrin held on, continuing to stroke her, wanting her to get the most sensation from each contraction.

Scully's thrusts became chaotic as she milked each ounce of pleasure from her waning climax. Finally she stopped, breathless. "Wow."

Perrin looked up at her and grinned. "That felt like a good one."

"I'll say."

Perrin smiled at her, rubbing her fingers in circles over Scully's belly as she caught her breath. "Now, let's see which one you like better. That was orgasm #1. This is orgasm #2." Perrin lowered her mouth back to Scully and began exploring anew.

Scully gave her a big grin. "I think I'm going to like this game."

End

C'mon, hit reply and tell me you loved it. You know you want to. <g>


End file.
